nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
Picture of Maverick on front page for nerf blasters Since the Maverick has been discontinued, why should it be the picture for current nerf blasters? Should it now be the Elite Strongarm? EliteNerfer (talk) 11:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) EliteNerfer :This is very true. I will look into replacing the graphic soon. Jet Talk • ] 22:36, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :Just thought I'd drop you a reminder about this. :Bluedragon1971 (talk) 20:29, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, sorry. I've replaced the picture. Sorry for the wait. Jet Talk • ] 21:58, February 11, 2013 (UTC) New Poll It is January, right? Right? Anybody? Zorrodelcinicismo (talk) 19:07, January 12, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah true, where is the new poll? : EliteNerfer (talk) 21:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I've been rather busy and did not have time to update the poll. I will do so now. Jet Talk • ] 22:36, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Since Maverick,Nite Finder and vulcan is discontinued,Strong arm is maverick,fire strike is nite finder,there should be a vulcan elite series,so the sales will be higher Error on home page The featured article section on the RapidStrike to the right of the home page has a wrong link. Clicking 'Read More' will take you to the page on the Blazin' Bow, not the RapidStrike. I'm not sure how to fix this, I couldn't find an edit button or anything. TiberiumFusion (talk) 01:07, July 22, 2013 (UTC)TiberiumFusion :Thanks for pointing this error out. I've fixed the issue. Jet Talk • ] 01:42, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what you're referring to. Can you screenshot what's going on on your end? Jet Talk • ] 18:09, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :: :::Ah, yeah, okay. I went and fixed the problem. Let me know how it looks. Jet Talk • ] 19:17, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: N-Strike logo and Video games Why do you use the old N-Strike logo? And it will not perhaps be better to use a picture of the N-Strike Elite game That is the newest Nerf game. Garchomp9 (talk) 13:04, August 6, 2013 (UTC) It's fine as it is. It doesn't ALWAYS have to be the newset one. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 18:45, August 20, 2013 (UTC) outdated poll alert! yeesh, THE POLL is two-moths out. It should have been changed ages ago. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 20:12, October 19, 2013 (UTC) hey guys, I'm back. Sorry, been busy. Can I be an admin? I'm the Head Admin on the Car Town wikia. Thanks, JDB3326 (talk) 00:14, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :Welcome back, first of all. It's always nice to see an older editor come back again. :As of right now, considering your low mainspace edit count and the fact that you haven't edited pages since 2012, I don't think we can promote you this early. Work hard here, though, and your chances may increase. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 00:25, March 25, 2014 (UTC) help i need help deciding hammershot or retaliator? please help. Bearbrooks (talk) 23:45, February 23, 2015 (UTC) How does the stock for the Tri-Strike fire the missile? How does the stock for the Tri-Strike fire the missile? Update the news section! The news section s are 3-4 years old! Just update them already!!!! the gamerman! (talk) 18:06, June 11, 2017 (UTC) :I haven't the time to track down every bit of news over the past 3-4 years to update this properly. And with everything piling up, it keeps falling to the wayside more and more. If people want to help me compile what we've been missing out on to get this thing finally updated, that'd be great. Jet Talk • ] 20:55, June 11, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks again, jetcell. :the gamerman! (talk) 12:49, June 15, 2017 (UTC) we realy should add a new vote pole, the mod one has been up for so long ~killercrow 11/21/2019 (usa date)